Let Her Go
by Adelaide's Agony
Summary: OS DM/HG. Hermione aurait bien aimé passer le dernier voyage dans le Poudlard Express avec le trio d'or, mais c'est avec son ennemi durant 7 ans qu'elle se retrouve. Son ennemi? Plus vraiment.


_-Toutes ces insultes, toute cette haine..._

_ Il eut un rire nerveux, reprenant son souffle. Le signal du train arrivant en gare retentit._

_-Tout était faux, souffla-t-il. Je n'oublierais pas. _

xxx

Hermione soupira en montant dans le Poudlard Express qui la ramènerait pour la dernière fois à Londres. Elle avait pensé que pour leur dernier voyage elle resterait avec ses deux amis mais Ron était accaparé par Lavande et Harry était resté plus longtemps que les autres à Poudlard pour parler avec Dumbledore. Elle devrait donc passer le voyage seule. Elle trouva par bonheur uyn compartiment vide et s'y installa. Elle sortit un livre de sa valise et se plongeau dans la lecture. $ Quelques minutes après le départ du train, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas et les cheveux décolorés de la fouine passèrent par l'embrasure de la porte.

-Et merde, grogna-t-il.

-Sors d'ici immédiatement, Malfoy.

Celui-ci rentra, ferma la porte derrière lui et se laissa tomber sur la banquette, en face de la jeune femme.

-Ça ne m'enchante pas plus que toi, Granger, mais c'est le dernier compartiment où il y a de la place et, non, je ne passerais pas le voyage debout dans les couloirs.

Hermione lui lança un regard noir.

-Tiens, mais, où sont donc la belette et Potter? Oh, tes amis t'ont abandonné?

-Et toi, alors? Où sont tes deux gardes du corps, Crabe et Goyle? Et Blaise? Et Zabini? Et ta petite glue de Pansy? Pauvre fouine, tu es aussi seul que moi, répliqua-t-elle.

La jeune femme ne prêta pas attention au sourire narquois de son voisin et se replongea dans son livre. Qui lui fut arraché des mains. Malfoy observa le livre tandis que Hermione croisait ses bras sur sa poitrine.

-« La reproduction des Harpies », lit-il. Passionnant. Au lieu de lire des bouquins, tu ferais mieux de profiter que je sois là pour m'en poser, des questions sur la reproduction. Tu sais comment ça marche, Granger?

-Ce bouquin est très intéressant, Malfoy, répondit-elle d'un ton sec. Et je doute que tu puisse m'apprendre quelque chose d'intéressant sur les harpies. Maintenant, rends-moi mon livre.

Malfoy écarta le livre de la portée d'Hermione et lui dit:

-Non, Granger. Sors de tes bouquins, enfin! C'est probablement la dernière fois que tu me vois de ta vie, profites-en!

Malfoy, assis au fond de son siège, la regardait d'un air entendu.

-Et puis quoi, Hermione, entre nous, on sait très bien que tu es folle de moi depuis des années!

Il se pencha vers elle et lui lança un sourire provocateur.

-Tu délires, la fouine. Tu dois probablement avoir de la fièvre.

Comme pour s'en assurer, elle posa sa main sur le front du blond. Ce qui le fit sourire encore plus. Il passa sa main en coupe sous le menton de la jeune femme et s'approcha dangereusement de son visage.

-Allez, vas-y.

-Quoi? Balbutia Hermione d'une voix faible, perturbée par la proximité du visage de son ennemi et par, elle devait l'avouer, la beauté de ses yeux.

-Fais ce que tu crèves d'envie de faire depuis toujours. Embrasse-moi.

La femme rougit mais n'en fit rien.

-Tu n'es pas marrante, Granger, lui dit-il en se renfonçant dans son siège.

-Non, rétorqua-t-elle. Je ne suis juste pas zoophile, la fouine.

Malfoy rit puis lui avoua:

-Je pensais profiter du voyage pour terroriser à vie quelques premières années, mais je vais plutôt m'amuser avec toi.

Hermione prit un air horrifié et s'écarta le plus possible de lui.

-Tu... tu ne m'approcheras pas, Malfoy.

Celui-ci ouvrit kla bouche, choqué, puis éclata de rire, se tenant les côtes.

-Je ne vais pas te violer, Granger, gloussa-t-il.

Il se reprit.

-Quoique.

Hermione blêmit.

-Mais ce ne sera pas un viole, sourit-il d'un air narquoi, parce que tu seras consentante...

Il avait terminé sa phrase d'une voix rauque et avait posé sa mùain sur la cuisse de la lionne. Qui la repoussa avant de le gifler. Il grogna en se tenant la joue.

-La vache, Granger, détends-toi! Je plaisantais! J'imagine que ta réaction, c'est parce que personne n'a jamais touché ton corps comme je l'ai fait? Ricana-t-il.

N'ayant pas de réponse, il blêmit.

-Attends, t'es serieuse, Granger? Me dis pas que tu n'as jamais...

-Bien sur que si, sale fouine! Siffla-t-elle.

Seulement le contact de la main de Malfoy sur sa jambe l'avais bouleversée. Il avait des mains douces. Elle avait été traversée de frissons. Jamais personne ne lui avait fait cet effet. Elle croisa les jambes et regarda par la fenêtre en prenant un air boudeur.

Malfoy s'intéressa de plus près à ces jambes en question. Il n'y avait jamais vraiment fait attention, bien trop occupé à chercher le moindre défaut chez elle pour le lui lancer au visage de la manière la plus horrible possible. Il se trouvait que ces jambes étaient longues et fines. Assez bronzées. Il remarqua que Hermione tirait sur sa jupe de manière à se cacher le plus possible et le regardait d'un oeil noir.

-Arrêtes de mater, Malfoy. T'as Pansy pour ça.

-Les jambes ma copine n'arrivent pas à la cheville des tiennes, soupira-t-il.

Il réalisa qu'il avait parlé à voix haute. Oups. Il tenta de se rattraper.

-T'aimerais bien qu'on te dises ça, pas vrai?

Il reprit son visage prétentieux.

-Malheureusement -heureusement, que dis-je!-, ça n'arricvera jamais. Parce que les jambes de Pansy sont très... euh... logues, et euh... fuselées. Et très bronzées.

Au fur et à mesure de sa description, Hermione fronçait les sourcils. Pansy était assez courte-sur-pattes et blanche, aucunement bronzée. Malfoy venait sans se rendre compte de fairte la description précise des jambes de Granger.

-Peut-être que de sortir avec elle t'as rendu aveugle, Malfoy, soupira la jeune femme.

-Je ne sors pas avec elle, le contredit Malfoy. Elle me colle. C'est différent.

-Oses dire que tu ne profites pas de la situation, peut-être?

-Jamais je n'oserais dire ça, sourit l'homme.

Elle eu un petit rire.

-Mais elle me colle _vraiment_. J'aimerais bien changer d'air...

Il regarda de manière insistanrte les jambes de la lionne pour qu'elle comprenne le sous-entendu.

-Dans tes rêves, Malfoy. Tu as toutes les serpentards à tes pieds. Ne t'abaisse pas avec une sang-de-bourbe comme moi, continua-t-elle d'un air ironique. Tu ne devrais même pas te rabaisser à me parler.

Malfoy comprit que la jeune femme était visiblement vraiment touchée par toutes ses insultes. En effet, Hermione en avait marre d'être rabaissée à être uniquement un cerveau avec les Gryffondor, uniquement un corps avec de belles jambes pour Malfoy et rien du tout pour les autres. Elle voulait qu'on lui porte de l'attention. Une vraie attention. Pas juste qu'on lui demande son cours quand des élèves n'avaient pas suivi en classe. Pas juste que Drago la drague ouvertement dans le seul espoir d'arriver à ses fins.

Le serpentard vit une larme se former au coin de l'œil de la lionne mais elle papillonna des yeux et se ressaisit. Il baissa la tête vers le livre qu'il avait toujours entre ses mains et en entama la lecture. Après tout, il avait toujours rêvé d'en apprendre plus sur ces créatures.

-Eh! Protesta Hermione. Rends-moi _mon_ livre.

Puisque je n'ai pas le droit de me « rabaisser à une sang-de-bourbe comme tpo », j'ai bien le droit de me rabaisser à lire tes bouquins, non? Grogna-t-il.

Hermione rit. Malfoy était dépité! Dépité de ne pas pouvoir lui parler. De ne pas pouvoir la draguer comme il le faisait quelques minutes plus tôt.

-Ok, consenti-t-elle. Tu as le droit de me parler. Si tu me rend mon livre.

Il se redressa et sourit avant de lui tendre le bouquin, qu'il trouvait finalement assez intéressant.

-Et si tu arrêtes de reluquer ouvertement mes jambes.

Son visage se décomposa et il grogna. Puis il sourit fièrement et lui dit:

-Ce qu'on omet de dire est souvent le plus important. Si je n'ai pas le droit de te reluquer ouvertement, je peux le faire discrètement...

-Dans tes rêves, rit-elle.

-Tu veux vraiment pas me prêter ton livre? C'est pas si chiant que ça en a l'air...

-Et si moi j'ai aussi envie de le lire, on fait comment?

Il la regarda d'un air espiègle, lui subtilisa le roman et, avant qu'elle ne l'insulte, se leva et s'assit à ses côtés et cala le livre entre eux deux.

-Bonne idée, dit-elle.

Puis elle grimaça et santant les jambes de l'homme contre les siennes.

-Mais tu n'es pas obligé de te coller autant à moi! Plaisanta-t-elle.

Elle le repoussa, et il tomba sur la banquette. Avant de se renverser, il avait par réflexe attrapé l'épaule d'Hermione pour se rattraper et l'avait entraînée dans sa chute. Ils se trouvaient allongés sur le banquette, Hermionne appuyée sur lui, le visage à quelques centimètres de celui du beau blond. Elle balbutia une excuse puis fit semblant de se relever. Mdrago la rattrapa par l'épaule.

-èTu ne pars pas, lui ordonna-t-il d'une voix autoritaire.

Elle déglutit et ferma les yeux quand elle sentit Drago lasser une main derrière sa taille et une autre explorer chaque parcelle de son visage. Sa main s'attarda quelques secondes sur ses lèvres et Hermione fit, en effet, ce qu'elle « crevait d'envie de faire depuis toujours », selon les mots de Malfoy lui-même. Elle se pencha un peu plus et s'arrêta à quelques millimètres des lèvres de Drago.

-Sadique, grogna-t-il en sentant le souffle de la lionne sur ses lèvres.

Elle sourit posa ses lèvres sur celles du jeune homme. Celui-ci fit glisser sa main dans ses cheveux et répondit à son baiser avec passion. Hermione entrouvrit timidement les lèvres. Un frisson parcourut son corps tout entier et il l'embrassa fougueusement. Hermione l'embrassa avec délice en repensant à toutes les fois où ses rêves l'avaient amenée là. Seulement là elle ne rêvait pas.

-La vache, Malfoy, lui murmura-t-elle quand ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle. Qui t'as appris à aussi bien embrasser?

Il sourit, flatté. N'osant pas lui dire qu'elle embrassait mieux que toutes ses conquêtes réunies. Pourtant, Merlin sait qu'il y en avait eu, des conquêtes. Qui étaient restées plus ou moins longtemps. Plus fréquemment moins longtemps. Comme si Drago n'attendait que le signal d'Hermionne pour se lancer dans quelques chose. Il n'avait jamais imaginé un futur en couple. Être fidèle, et tout, c'était pas trop son truc. Mais en un seul baiser, elle avait tout fait changer.

-Drago, murmura-t-elle.

Il lui remit une meche rebelle derrière l'oreille et la dévora du regard. Merlin qu'elle était belle cette femme, avec ses magnifiques yeux noisette et sa lèvre qui devenait pulpeuse quand elle la mordillait comme maintenant.

-Est-ce que tu m'as vraiment toujours détesté, toutes ces années? Est-ce que... Tu m'embrasse juste pour mes jambes?

L'homme la regarda d'un air choqué. Comment pouvait-elle dire ça, après tout ce qu'il avait fait passer dans ce baiser? Ne l'avait-elle pas sentit, tout cet amour qu'il lui donnait, la priant de l'accepter?

-Non, Hermione.

Il prit Hermione par le menton et l'embrassa avec plus de douceur cette fois.

-Oublies ça, Drago, dit-elle en se détachant de lui. Ma question était stupide. Dans quelques minutes, nous arriverons à Londres, et tu auras oublié tout ce que tu allais me dire. Ou bien tu ne l'assumeras plus devant ton père. Je suis désolée.

Elle se releva et marcha jusqu'à la porte du compartiment. Drago la rattrapa par le bras au dernier moment. Elle ne se retourna pas . Il la serra dans ses bras, collant son torse à son dos. Il sentit qu'elle pleurait.

-Tu oublieras tout, Drago, sanglota-t-elle. Tout.

Il la retourna et prit son visage entre ses mains.

-Non. Je vais répondre à ta question, Hermione.

Il se pencha et l'embrassa avec une passion évidente. La lionne passa les bras autour se sa nuque et passa sa main dans les cheveux blonds de son amant. Les mains de celui-ci descendirent et il l'attira vers lui pour que leurs corps se soudent l'un avec l'autre. Il se sépara d'elle au bout d'une longue minute.

-Toutes ces insultes, toute cette haine...

Il eut un rire nerveux, reprenant son souffle. Le signal du train arrivant en gare retentit.

-Tout était faux, souffla-t-il.

Mais il manquait quelque chose pour que le bonheur d'Hermione soit complet. Il manquait quelque chose d'essentiel. Elle se retourna et ouvrit la porte en laissant ses larmes couler. Elle entendit l'homme qu'elle aimait l'appeler mais elle ne voulait pas l'entendre. Elle savait qu'à la descente du train elle ne serait plus qu'une sang-de-bourbe parmi tant d'autre. Hermione jeta un silencio à Drago qui tenta de la rattraper et de lui parler. Elle se dégagea et sortit su train en courant. Ce n'est qu'une fois dehors qu'elle reprit son souffle et revint à la réalité. Elle sourit en voyant Madame Weasley faire enfiler deux pulls de plus à Ginny pour qu'elle n'aie pas froid. Elle sourit en retrouvant l'agitation du monde moldu. Mais elle pleura en pensant à l'homme qui l'avait condamnée à le faire taire par peur de ses mots. Celui qui la faisait pleurer.

Celui qui était au même moment à genoux, par terre dans un compartiment s$du Poudlard Express. Celui qui cria quand le sort de silencio se dissipa. Celui qui pleura et murmura les mots qu'elle voulait entendre. Les mots qu'il allait lui dire si elle l'avait laissé parler. Mais aussi les mots qu'il aurait prononcés s'il était moins lâche. Les mots qui étaient inutiles maintenant qu'elle était partie.

-Je n'oublierais pas, Hermione. Je n'oublierais jamais.


End file.
